Someone Love Me Forever Please
by EmoNowAndForever
Summary: Hey I hope you like the story i am working on it in my head because the ideas are rolling off so i type it on the computer
1. A New School with Kagome Higurashi

Hey People,

this is my first ever real story i'm trying to write so try to bare with me on the spelling errors. Yup, its me Orochimaru's Woman. people hate my orochimaru he's nice once you get to know him. but i luv Sesshy too though. he's fluffy. i like to use my name cuz i cant pick a good name for me so there you have it.

Chapter 1: A New School With Kagome Higurashi!!

"Hey Kags," Sango said as she walked up to give her friend a hug. "Hey Sango remember Jessica?" she asked Sango the question. Jessica stood there looking around Shikon Emerald High's courtyard. "Yeah I do actually, so how are you doing Jess?" Sango asked Jessica. "Oh, I am doing okay right now," Jess replied. She was going to a new school now with her friend Kagome. Jessica wore a light blue spaghetti-strap shirt that hugged her, and a pair of blue jean pants. "oh--" Sango was cut off by Miroku. "JESSICA!!" he sang in a sing-like voice. "please never do that again Roku?" Jessica asked him nicely, still looking around to see if the others remember her from their trip to America. "Wow you look different when your a demon," he said as Inuyasha and the others walked up. "Yo," Inuyasha said to Jessica. "Wow I am suprised to see that he remembers me since he h--" Jessica began to say but stopped herself.

"Hey can't you be a little nice Jessica?"Inuyasha asked as Kikyo's group walked over to them. "Oh look girls its the American Bitch," Kikyo laughed with her friends and walked away. "Hey your the whore who only likes to get into guys pants and steal other girls boyfriends," Jessica said out loud for everyone to hear. "So you like play games, eh?" Kikyo asked. "nope, I just like ending them without a fight," Jessica said as she saw Sesshoumaru and his friends show up at school. "Hey the big dog is here Kinkyhoe, oh oh why don't you go ask him if he'll give a blow job, well you going or not, because he dumped you on the trip, hahaha," Jessica finished her sentence or rather question slash statement.

Sesshoumaru and his friends walked over to them and took Kikyo away before a fight really started. "bye squirt," Sesshoumaru said coldly to Jessica. "Why can't everyone stop calling me a short person in any way I hate it Kags?" Jessica said, "and Sesshy is still the same as always," she finished her sentence. The bell rang for class to begin.


	2. The Big Reveal

Yo People its me again hoped you liked the first chapter anyways here is like chapter 2 yay!!

Jess:hey people its me im cool

Sesshy:ur just a short human girl Jess

Kags:hehe down boy (sesshy plummeted to the ground)

both Jess and Kags:Bye and on with the story (runs before sesshoumaru gets them)

Chapter 2: The Big Reveal

"Welcome Miss Jessica to American History, hope you are good at it like your other school said you were and please take your seat next to Kagome please, " Mr. Yuma said as she found her seat next to Kagome. " okay today we will be learning about chapter seven and you will be given a worksheet and now please get out your notebook to take notes?" he said again as the class got out their notebooks.

-Half Way done With School-

"hey how was your first class?" Miroku asked her. " It was okay for now because I have a B in that class when i was in America," she replied as the other joined them for lunch.

-Under the Tree-

"yay!" Kagome said as she finished chewing her sandwich. "what are you happy about Kags?" Jessica and Sango asked at the same time. "jinks Sango you owe me a coke," Jessica said before Sango got to it. "Inuyasha asked me out again" she said. "cool, he best not hurt you again, cuz I'll kick his butt" Jessica muttered to herself and Kagome. "oh he promised not to, because he said you would say something like that though," Kags replied. They finished their lunch before Kikyo and her friends came over to say something. "What now Kinkyhoe?"Jessica asked her before she could say anything.

"Well look at this Inuyasha asked Kagome out again wow but soon as he dumps you again, he'll be running back to me," she said as she turned and flipped her hair. Jessica shook her head before saying the word out loud. Jessica is a nice person to get to know, but you got to stay on her good side. Unlike Kikyo, others always calls Jessica anything under short person.

-After School in the school parking lot-

"Hey Jess you wanna a ride?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly. Jessica looked his way and shook her head no. Kagome and the others got a ride to Inuyasha's place. Jessica wasn't invited, so she headed straight home. But she didn't know that Sesshoumaru had followed her to her new home. He didn't know that she lived with Kagome. Jessica was listening to 'Cotton-Eyed Joe', while Sesshoumaru was let in and followed Jessica to her room and shut the door.

Jessica turned to see Sesshoumaru right behind her and nearly screamed her head off when she saw him there. "W-W-Why are you following me Sesshoumaru?" she asked as she was put down on her bed as he sat next to her. "I have a few questions to ask you okay so you answer them correctly or I will personally kill you alright?" he said. She shook her head. She knew if she didn't answer soon enough he will hurt her.

"okay now here are the questions: 1) Why do you live with a miko, especially a human miko?, 2) Why aren't you living with your dumb ass mother who hates your guts?, and 3) Why did you even bother to transfer to Shikon Emerald High when no one will be your friend?" he finished. Jessica was thinking about the questions he just asked her. It was gonna be hard for her to answer his questions. "Well to answer one and two because I can and she and family were the only people there when I was thrown out and despised by my own mother and she didn't want me so I became an orphan, and now to answer your answer last question because only school in the area close enough to her home," Jessica replied in a different voice.


	3. A Night With Sesshoumaru

Hey, hope I got some reviews on my story. Well it doesn't matter anyways if I don't. And here the people from roleplay earlier:

Jess:I'm back

Kags:So AM i Jess

Sesshy:(pops up) JESSICA!!

Jess:(looks at him) Kagome said it, It's not my fault

Kags: sorry Fluffy

Sesshy: don't call me fluffy

Jess:(just looks at him)

Sesshy:What do you want? (voice cold)

Chapter 3: A Night With Sesshoumaru

Jessica and Sesshoumaru kept talking til his cell phone began ringing. Jessica looked at the clock and its says 7 o'clock at night. "Hello who is it?" he asked into the receiver.

-On the Phone w/Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru-

Inuyasha: Father wants to know where you are its almost dinner time Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru:Give him the phone then and I will talk to him okay

(Inuyasha hands his father the phone.)

-Now on the Phone w/Segumi(Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's father)-

Segumi: Sesshoumaru Taisho where the hell are you?

Sesshoumaru: I am talking with Jessica is that a problem?

(Jessica looks at him with a expression.)

Segumi: How is she then? and no its not a problem but you have school tomorrow and you have homework to do and you better pass your damn sophmore year this time

Sesshoumaru: she is alright, she lives with Inuyasha's miko girlfriend

Segumi: so he is back with Kikyo?

(Jessica took Sesshoumaru's cell phone from him.)

Jessica: Hey Mr. Taisho

Segumi: hey sweet heart, is Kikyo or Kagome Inuyasha's girlfriend?

Jessica: Kagome, and he best not hurt her feelings this time cuz I will kick his ass

Segumi: young lady do not use words like that again

Jessica: sorry but thats's what I wanted to say to him but he secretly talked to Kagome

Segumi: okay, Does Sesshoumaru have any clothes with him?

Jessica: why?

Segumi: He needs to stay with you while I am away for awhile on the business trip okay

Jessica:okay and yes he does

Segumi: okay thanks I already talked to Kagome's mom if it was okay

Jessica: okay bye

Segumi: bye

They both hung up. Sesshoumaru looked at her for awhile. "Why did you take my cell phone from me squirt?" he asked coldly as she handed his cell back. "Cuz i wanted to talk to him, is that okay with you?, and he wants you to stay with me for while he is on the business trip that Kagome's mother and grandpa is going on tonight okay," Jessica said. "whatever and i am going to go get a shower okay don't do anything stupid since Inuyasha and Kagome are our father's house anyways and Izaiyo is watching them and I don't like hanging around humans and half-breeds," he replied coldly.

Sesshoumaru went to take a shower while Jessica turned on her music tape without the words. And she began her singing Breakaway By Kelly Clarkson.

**Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson**

**Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray**

**Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could breakaway**

**Chorus  
I spread my wings and I learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**

**Verse 2  
Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on an airplane, far away (I will pray)  
And breakaway**

**Chorus  
I spread my wings and I learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**

**Bridge  
Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway**

**Last Chorus (Different From Others)  
I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**

Sesshoumaruwas listening to her singing the song and wondered how she knew how to sing and song. /must have been her demonic mother's teachings/ he thought bitterly. After she finished singing, she took out the tape and put it away in her drawer. "okay what was that for anyways, the music?" he asked coldly. "just to do something while you were in the shower," she said. Jessica was trying to find some entertainment while Sesshoumaru was watching her. "What?" Jessica asked as she walked down stairs. Sesshoumaru followed her back as they went down to the kitchen.

-In The Kitchen-

"What are we going to eat tonight wench?" Sesshoumaru asked bitterly. "You can cook your own food, and i am not a wench my name is JESSICA!" she replied as she got out her some ramen. (A/N I like ramen alot, so there will be pork, beef, chicken, oriental ramen) Jessica looked at him.

She picked up a piece of paper that had a singing contest for bands and soloists. She shook her head 'cuz it only says stuff she didn't like. Jessica handed him the sheet of paper that she read. Sesshoumaru looked at her with a cold look. Jessica went back up stiars to her room to get changed into her night clothes, then came back down stairs. She got her ramen off the stove before it burn her dinner. She put it in a bowl and poured the seasoning on the noodles and then stirred them to get the seasoning on all the noodles. She went to the living room after turning the stove off when she was done cooking.

Sesshoumaru cooked some ramen as well. Jessica had beef ramen, while he had chicken ramen. After cleaning the dishes she went to bed. Sesshoumaru slept on the couch. Jessica looked in her room to see it was the way she left it before she went down stiars to eat her dinner.

-The Next Morning-

_RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!_went the alarm clock and Sesshoumaru walked in and saw her still asleep. So he walked over and pushed the snooze button on the clock. Jessica woke up and sreamed. "AHHHHHHH!!" she yelled. Sesshoumaru put his hands over his ears, 'cuz his ears were sensitive. She shut up when she saw it was only him standing in her room. She sat up and got off her bed and he saw she wore spiderman pajamas. "Still childish," he muttered under his breath. Jessica was in her bathroom brushing her teeth.


	4. GRRRRR

Hey there again i am gonna continue with chapter 3 in this chapter alright.

Jess:yes done with chapter 3 and now going on 4

Kags: good job

Sesshoumaru: (rolls his eyes at the girls)

Jess: Sesshy will you say the words please

Sesshoumaru:on with chapter 4 now

Chapter 4: GRRRRR...

Sesshoumaru poured cereal into a bowl, while Jessica was finishing her bowl of Cheerios. "Hey Sesshy I got a question for you about the singing competition at school for the talent show," Jessica said as she got up to wash her bowl out. He looked her. "What is it then?" he asked. "Well would you sing with me at the talent show, I was dared to sing in front of the school by your ex-girlfriend at school," she said as he ate his cereal. "what song?" Sesshoumaru asked. Jessica looked at him with a happy smile on her face. "This Is Me by Demi Lovato," Jessica said as he lifted his head. "Fine," he said bitterly. Jessica ran upstairs to her room.

-With Jessica-

"YES!!" she yelled. _Yay he said yes now I can show that bitch what I am made of _she thought. Sesshoumaru walked into her room where she was on the phone with some one.

-On The Phone w/ Kagura-

Jessica: HaHa you Bitch

Kagura: whatever 'cuz he is going to ask me out again I know it and you won't win his heart

Jessica: oh you bitch/whore

Kagura: whatever bye (hung up)

Jessica:...(hung up)

-Off The Phone-

"who were you talking to on my phone?" Sesshoumaru asked. Jessica turned around. "Kagura," Jessica said. She had a smile on her face. He looked away and saw some things on her balcony. They both walked out there onto her balcony and Jessica picked up the roses. "Who are they from?" He asked. Jessica looked at the card. It Read: Jessica I finally found you, You can't run anymore. She looked at Sesshoumaru and her smile had faded away once she read the card.

"It's from my ex-boyfriend Naraku," Jessica said looking down at the roses which were sraying out miasma. Sesshoumaru grabbed them from her and threw them into the toilet in her bathroom and flushed the toilet. Sesshoumaru grabbed her pulled hr inside. "What about Naraku, Why is he following you everywhere you move?" he asked her. She looked down at her bedroom floor.

-Flashback-

_"Jessica!!" Naraku yelled as he ran around her house drunken as a dog. She had ran from him. Jessica had cuts all over her body. Naraku had beaten her in a dark alley before she had managed to get away from him. She stayed quiet so he wouldn't find her. She had hidden in her closet to stay out of sight. Jessica feared Naraku. They had broken up that afternoon._

-End flashback-

""so there you have it, he beat me because I broke up with him that one afternoon," Jessica said as she finished telling him the story why Naraku has been following her. "You will not go anywhere without me, you understand?" Sesshoumaru said. She shook her head yes. He puled her close to his chest. She put her smile back on as she snuggled her face into his chest. He looked down at a smiling girl. But the smile turned into a smirk. "WHat is with the look?" he asked.

"I win Bitch," Jessica breathed out. she was talking about Kagura. "Who is the bitch?" he asked again. "Kagura," she replied. Soon they got ready for school.

-Arriving at School-

Everybody stared in their direction, and Kagura turned her way. Jessica was wearing a blue skirt and blue spaghetti-strap shirt that hugged her (A/N hehehe Kagura is jealous) small frame. Kagome ran up to her. "Wow!, You look awesome," Kagome said as Miroku gropped her butt. Kgaome turned around and slapped him on the cheek. "I just hope that the talent isn't boring this year," Jessica said. Kagura walked up and handed her a piece of paper that listed the songs she needed to sing at the talent show.

The List Read:

1.) Get Back Demi Lovato

2.) Everytime We Touch Cascada

3.) Listen To Your Heart DHT

4.) Concrete Angel Martina McBride

5.) God's Will Martina McBride

6.) Tim Mcgraw Taylor Swift

Duets:

1.) This Is Me Demi Lovato

2.) Tennessee The Wreckers

3.) Leave The Pieces The Wreckers

4.) My Oh My The Wreckers

5.)Bring Me To Life Evanescence

Jessica finishe reading the list. She looked at the retreating back. The bell rang for class to being.

-In Class-

"okay for the Talent show we have a challenge from Kagura to Jessica for which she knows already," the Chorus teacher said, "and we have another challenge for Sesshoumaru Taisho," she finished. Sesshoumaru looked up and saw the teacher's smile. _Grrrrr... _he growled on the inside. "Someon asked if he could sing 'Homecoming Queen' and 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder at the talent show," the teacher said again as Jessica walked in with a late note from the principal.

"nice of you to join us," the teacher said to her. Jessica took her seat next Kagome who was laughing quietly. Sesshoumaru looked her way. "What now?" she mouthed to him. "We need to talk when we get back to your house" he mouthed back to her. The teacher looked Sesshoumaru who looked back. "Jessica would you come up and sing one of the songs I give you to sing to help get your voice ready for the talent show, and no music tapes that have words or no words, there will be no music it will be acustic, "the teacher siad as Jessica walked up and stood infront of the class getting ready to sing with music.

Jessica began to the song.

**BreakAway by Kelly Clarkson**

**Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray**

**Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could breakaway**

**Chorus  
I spread my wings and I learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**

**Verse 2  
Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on an airplane, far away (I will pray)  
And breakaway**

**Chorus  
I spread my wings and I learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**

**Bridge  
Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway**

**Last Chorus (Different From Others)  
I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**

She was singing without any music and doing one hell of a job at singing the song. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and listened to her sing the song. Everybody began to close their eyes and listened to her voice.

Jessica finished singing. Everybody opened their eyes clapped, even Sesshoumaru clapped. Kagura was pissed now that Sesshoumaru had liked Jessica's singing. She got up and walked out of the room. Jessica took her seat next to Kagome for the second time in a row. "Kagura is jealous," she said. Jessica shook her head. The teacher wrote something down a sheet of paper. The class that they are in now was their last class. (A/N I hate going through and explaining every class so skip some every time)

the bell rang for school to be over with and Sesshoumaru got up and walked over to the teacher. "The duet song i will be singing with her alright," he said as he walked out of the room and headed for the parking lot.

-In The Parking Lot-

"Dude you were great, you pissed Kagura off with your great voice," one kid said to Jessica. She had a smile on her face. Nobody has seen her smile like that in awhile. The last time they seen her smile was before her mother was killed. Sesshoumaru was walking towards the groupd that was around his car and Jessica.

"Everybody move the big dog is coming," Jessica joking as they moved to let him in the group so he can get into his car. "get in Jessica," Sesshoumaru said. Everyboddy had walked away and left the school already when Sesshoumaru walked over. Nobody dared to be in his way.

Jessica got into the passenger seat and closed the door as Sesshoumaru pulled away from the parking lot after she did so. " You were great in music class," he said as they stopped at a read light. Jessica looked at his face. for the first time he was being so mean to her.


	5. The Talent Contest Auditions, Then The T

Hey People,

Its nice i have 2 reviews yay.

Jess: yay 2 reviews

Sesshy: its because of my hottness you reviews

Kags:awwww...

Jess/Sesshy:...

Jess/Sesshy/Kags: ON WITH THE STORY

Chapter 5: The Talent Contest Auditions, Then The Talent Contest Anounments

Jessica was done with her audition, and went behind curtains to let Kagura know that she was next." Just because he likes your voice doesn't mean he likes your body," Kagura said before she was called for her audition. Jessica walked over Sesshoumaru who last after Kagura. "Hey good luck Sesshy," Jessica said as she walked back to her class.

-After A Few Hours-

Sesshoumaru, Jessica, Kagura, Kikyo, Kaguya, and others who auditioned for the talent show were waiting for the results to come in.

-Over The Intercom-

Principal Taisho: Students may I have your attention please, I have the results for the students who audtioned for the talent contest, okay here are the winners to go on to the talent contest tonight at 6:00 p.m. to 9:00 p.m.

1.) Jessica/ Sesshoumaru

2.) Kagura

3.) Kikyo

4.) Inuyasha's band

5.) Jessica

Principal Taisho: okay good luck to those people

After the intercom went off. Everybody cheered for Jessica, and Inuyasha's band that they had made it through. The music teacher looked at the contestants and congratulating them. After the bell rang the got up and surrounded Jessica and Sesshoumaru's area around their desks. "Congratulations Jess," they said to her and left. Nobody dared to stay around Sesshoumaru for long. They got up and gathered their things and went to his car which was parked in the parking lot.

-In The Parking Lot-

Inuyasha and waited by his car for Jessica and Sesshoumaru to get there. But he waited just the right moment to walk over to them as they headed to Sesshoumaru's car which was parked next to Inuyasha's car. "Congratulations," Inuyasha said to Jessica who was already getting in the Sesshoumaru's car. "Thanks," Jessica smiled. Naraku was already watching her as she got into  
Sesshoumaru's car.

-With Naraku-

"Damn dog," he muttered as he watched. He knew now that she was being watched by Sesshoumaru Taisho one of the toughest youkai in school. He doesn't have any classes with Jessica. But that going to change soon enough when he went to the school tonight to watch the talent contest.

-With Sesshoumaru and Jessica (on the road in the car)-

Jessica was doing her work in the car while Sesshoumaru drove to her house. Her father was home when they arrived. Jessica put her school stuff back into her backpack, then she looked up to see her father. Kin was also there. Sesshoumaru parked his car in the driveway. They both got out of the car and walked up the stairs to go inside the house.

-Inside The House-

"Daddy!!" Jessica yelled and ran up to her father and hugged him. "Hey i heard you got a singing challenge?...and I also didn't know you sing," Meiyo said to his daughter. Jessica shook her head yes to her father's question. "You don't pay attention when I go to my room for time on my own I sing along with my music," Jessica said as Sesshoumaru came down stairs with his stuff. "See you tonight," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

-Later That Night-

People started pouring in the auditorium. Students were handing out pamphlets to the people entering the auditorium. Jessica was behind the curtains peeking out at the audience.

-On The Pamphlets:

Jessica Aida is sing the following songs:

1.) Get Back Demi Lovato

2.) Everytime We Touch Cascada

3.) Listen To Your Heart DHT

4.) Concrete Angel Martina McBride

5.) God's Will Martina McBride

6.) Tim Mcgraw Taylor Swift

Her duets are with some of her friends she picked out:

Duets:

1.) This Is Me Demi Lovato

2.) Tennessee The Wreckers

3.) Leave The Pieces The Wreckers

4.) My Oh My The Wreckers

5.) Bring Me To Life Evanescence


	6. The Contest Begins

Hey People,

the chapters are coming along greatly. hahahaha how the ideas are coming. RUN!! ATTACK OF THE IDEAS!! hehehe

Jess:I will be the best there

Sesshy: But I will be the hottest

Kags: But Inuyasha and the band will be the best band

Inuyasha: Damn right it will be

Jess/Sesshy/Kags/Inuyasha: On With the chapter

Chapter 6: The Contest Begins

Jessica was dressed in a black dress with straps and no sleeves. Sesshoumaru is dressed normal. Jessica's friends picked out her outfit for tonight. Kagura dressed her sluttiest. Jessica was up first with Sesshoumaru singing This is Me by Demi Lovato.

-On Stage-

Principal Taisho: Lets Welcome Jessica Aida and My son Sesshoumaru Taisho

The crowd got up and started clapping. Jessica and Sesshoumaru entered on stage with microphones in hands. Boys whistled for Jessica. Girls woo-hooed for Sesshoumaru.

Principal Taisho: Are We Ready to sing

The dj put in the wordless cd. and the music began.

**This Is Me by Demi Lovato**

**Jessica:**

**I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know**

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

**Sesshoumaru:**

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

**Jessica and Sesshoumaru: (A/N: First me the him, then both of us)**

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Jessica was singing real better at this song than breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. Sesshoumaru was a real good singer. People sat quiet in their seats, some of the students who watched Camp Rock over the summer knew the song already. Jessica had watched it over and over with her brother nagging her to turn it off and choose a different movie to put in. Kin listened to his sister. Meiyo and Kin were both surprised. Jessica was singing with her heart and doing a damn good job. The crowd was listening all the way to the end. Jessica and Sesshoumaru finished the song.

Principal Taisho came out.

Principal Taisho: Lets give them a hand

The crowd stood up and clapped for the couple. Jessica and Sesshoumaru went behind stage so she could get ready for her next duet with her friend Amber. But Inuyasha's band was next up anyways.

-Back On Stage-

Principal Taisho: Lets introduce you to Inuyasha's band

Inuyasha and his band members were appearing behind the curtains as they were moved out of the way.

Inuyasha and band: ARE YOU READY TO LET IT ROCK!!

**Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolf ft. Lil Wayne**

**I see your dirty face  
High behind your collar  
What is done in vain  
Truth is hard to swallow  
So you pray to God  
To justify the way you live a lie  
Live a lie  
Live a lie**

And you take your time  
And you do your crime  
Well you made your bed  
I'm in mine

(Chorus)  
Because when I arrive  
I, I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What this is, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock

Now the son's disgrased  
He, who knew his father  
When he cursed his name  
Turned, and chased the dollar  
But it broke his heart  
So he stuck his middle finger  
To the world  
To the world  
To the world

And you take your time  
And you stand in line  
Well you'll get what's yours  
I got mine

(Chorus...)

(Verse 3: Miroku)  
Yeah!  
Wayne's world  
Planet Rock  
Panties drop  
And the tops  
And she gunna rock 'til the camera stop  
And I sing about angels like Angela (rock)  
And Pamela (rock)  
And Samantha (rock)  
And Amanda (rock)  
And Tamara (rock)  
Im  
in here like bitch what's up  
Mechanic, me, I can fix you up  
I can fuck you up  
I can fuck you down  
Shorty we can go wherever just pick a town  
And the jewelry is louder than an engine sound  
Big ass rocks like off the ground  
Dirty like socks thats on the ground  
Weezy

(Chorus)  
(x2)  
Just Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock

(Miroku)  
Im back like I forgot somethin  
Im somethin  
Rulin Rock rubbin' rap runnin'  
Miles like I'm trying to get a flat stomach  
Like Wayne the personal trainer  
My aim is perfect I'll bang ya  
Period, like the reminda

I wish I could be  
As cruel as you  
And I wish I could say  
The things you do  
But I can't and I won't live a lie  
No not this time

The boys were singing while the girls were playing the guitars. The school said they could play 'Let It Rock' by Kevin Rudolf w/ Lil Wayne.


	7. The Contest Part 2

Hey People,

Thanks amber for the reviews. Sesshoumaru is happy but not so happy. And guess what??

Jess:What CHicken Butt

Sesshy: (rolls his eyes)

Kags/Inuyasha: (making out in closet)

Jess/Sesshy: On with the chapter

Chapter 7: The Contest Part 2

Inuyasha's band had just finished their song and got claps from everyone who listened and liked that song. Jessica and her friend were warming up for their turn. Sesshoumaru saw Jessica with her friend who had just transferred and is living with Sango. He walked over to where Jessica is and pulled her aside. " you know you don't have to do the dumb ass challenge okay," he said coldly. " i got songs that I like on there anyways Kagura is just getting on stage and singing badly," Jessica said walking over to her friend again.

Amber waited for Jessica's return and handed her a bottle of water. "Hey I hope you don't mind if I got water for so," Amber said as Jessica took a swig of water and it went down her throat. They grabbed what they needed and headed onto the stage when Kagura got off. Kagura was pissed off that nobody not even the guys liked her outfit or her singing. Jessica smiled and then looked back to what is at hand.

-On Stage Yet Again-

Principal Taisho: welcome with me back to the stage Jessica with her friend Amber singing 'Leave The Pieces' by The Wreckers

Jessica had a guitar in hand, Kagome had come back on stage with a guitar as well. Jessica began then Kagome started.

**'Leave The Pieces' by The Wreckers**

**Jessica:**

**You're not sure that you love me  
But you're not sure enough to let me go  
Baby it ain't fair you know  
To just keep me hangin' 'round**

**You say you don't wanna hurt me  
Don't want to see my tears  
So why are you still standing here  
Just watching me drown**

**Jessica and Amber:  
Chorus  
And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine  
Just take your love and hit the road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go**

**You can drag out the heartache  
Baby you can make it quick  
Really get it over with  
And just let me move on**

**Don't concern yourself  
With this mess you've left for me  
I can clean it up, you see  
Just as long as you're gone**

**Chorus  
And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine  
Just take your love and hit the road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go**

**You not making up your mind  
Is killing me and wasting time  
I need so much more than that  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Chorus  
And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine  
Just take your love and hit the road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go**

**Leave the pieces when you go  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Leave the pieces when you go**

Jessica was singing her heart out again while Amber did the same but not wheart enough 'cuz she doesn't like country much. Jessica strummed her guitar at the right time always during the song. Kagome was happy that Jessica has some many admirers after she sung 'Breakaway' in music class. They all were happy that school was almost over, Amber had to stay for after tutoring for classes she missed. (A/N: hehehehehe I love this song)

After awhile they finished their song and walked off stage to behind the curtains and grabbed their waters and gulped down some water. Sesshoumaru walked up to Jessica who just almost out of breath. He pulled her into his lap when he sat down on the bench and put his arms around her.Jessica fell asleep in his arms. Sesshoumaru had told his father who was the principal of the school that there was some major issues going with the microphones that they were using and his father cancelled the rest of the talent show and dismissed everybody out of the auditorium.

-2 hours Later at Jessica's house-

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Amber, Sesshoumaru and his father came in with Jessica and her family. Jessica was still asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms. Everybody didn't mind that he was carrying Jessica inside. Meiyo let Sesshoumaru lay her on the couch and then they walked into the kitchen.

-In the Kitchen-

"so there was a problem with the microphones Kagura admitted that she did something to them to make everybody lose even Jessica," Mr. Taisho said to them," Jessica is asleep because she had inhaled most of the toxic scent, yet she will wake up soon enough before dinner because it is only seven thirty p.m.," he finished. They looked at him when Jessica walke din rubbing her stomach which growled for her to eat something. "Okay time for dinner," Meiyo said as he put diner out on the table for every one to fill their plates while Jessica grabbed her ramen from her dad's hands and went back into the living room (A/N: this time it is prok flavored ramen).

After finishing dinner everyone went home Jessica went upstairs and changed. She took a shower, got out after turning the shower off, dried off, then put her night gown on. (A/N: hehe night gown this time)


	8. The Next Day

Hey People,

Guess What? really what? I totally am on chapter 8. yes i amtyping it now woo-hoo. sometimes i wish i could be a demon on inuyasha, but i dont own the inuyasha characters rumiko takahashi owns them. hope anyone would read this story but i am glad that there is one person reading my story. hehehehe i am glad that i got to my grandpa's place cuz he really needed me at his place to help him becuz his arms are burnt from fire and he couldn't put them under water. i got to talk to my little sister is home from orlando from getting surgery. she is okay. and also i introduced you to my father and brother who i made up and they finally got here from Kyoto and I really dont know what Tokyo or Kyoto looks like so bare with me please. So my father and brother finally pulled me from Kagome's and now Jessica lives with them heha.

Jess: wow thats long

Kags: sry about your grandpa and lil sister

Jess:its okay but they are fine right now my grandpa is healing

Kags: oh okay

Sesshy: (pops up)

Jess:SESSHY!!!! (runs up and hugs him tightly)

Sesshy: What (pulls Jess away from him)

Jess:did you here

Sesshy:yes I did i can read it above these sayings that we are talking about

Jess: okay

Sesshy:yea yea on with chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Next Day

Jessica woke up real early and went down stairs. (A/N: hehe still in night clothes.) Meiyo walked into the kitchen because he had to get something to eat. He saw Jessica eating a bowl of ramen noodles. (A/N: thats what I had for breakfast this morning.) Jessica looked up to see her father walking over to her. " Why are you up so early?" Meiyo asked his only daughter. Jessica finished her bowl of noodles. " Well I couldn't go back to sleep, so I walked here and cooked me a bowl of pork flavored ramen noodles. (A/N: I got a whole bag full of ramen noodles not cooked.) He got out the milk from the refrigerator. After finishing making a bowl of cereal he sat down and starting eating. Kin walked in and did the same thing what his father did. "So how are you sis?" Kin asked his only sister. Jessica sat back down at the table after cleaning her bowl out and her fork. "I am doing good, why?" Jessica said to her brother. Kin looked down at his cereal. "Because you hang out Sesshoumaru and he is dog demon and you might get hurt if you are around him," Kin said. There was a knock at the door, so Jessica got up and went to answer the door.

-At The Door-

"SESSHY!!!" Jessica yelled and hugged him. It was a saturday morning and he came over with his family, meaning his father, Izaiyo, and Inuyasha, which he despises because he is half-demon. Sesshoumaru gave her a small hug back and Jessica let go of him. "GOOD morning," Inu-no-Taisho said as Jessica let them in and shut the door. Meiyo and Kin walked into the hallway that led to the front door and stairs. They all went to the living room to sit down. Sesshoumaru sat next to Jessica on the love seat. Meiyo, Inuyasha, Kin sat on the couch. Izaiyo and Inu-no-Taisho sat on the other couch. "so what's the special event?" Kin asked. Sesshoumaru looked at Kin giving him a cold glare that would send shivers down your back. Jessica looked at her brother then to Sesshoumaru. "There is no special event except for the mating season that is getting closer and Meiyo already knows, so we came by to talk about it Kin and don't get pissed okay," Inu-no-Taisho replied. Meiyo looked down because he didn't tell either Kin nor Jessica about the deal that he and Inu-no-Taisho made before Jessica was born.

"Well have you told miss Jessica yet Meiyo?" Inu-no-Taisho asked him. Meiyo looked up and looked at Jessica's expression. "No I didn't," Meiyo began," but I wanted to tell her sooner but she was to young and I didn't want her to get hurt," he finished. Jessica looked up at her father who had an sad expression on his face. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe when he was told years ago he had to marry and mate Jessica Aida. Jessica was upset with her father for not telling her that she had to marry and mate the same guy she actually liked. (A/N: hehehehehehe looks like its working for side she gets sesshy) Jessica didn't want to lose Sesshoumaru to one of the girls at school that he already dated. She got up and left the room to go to the kitchen. Sesshoumaru followed suit. Inu-no-Taisho looked at the two walking into the kitchen. " I guess she is upset with you Meiyo," he said.


	9. The Next Day Part 2

Chapter 9: The Next Day Part 2

Jessica and Sesshoumaru are still in the kitchen talking about what he had heard from his father that he has to marry and mate her when mating season comes. After he finished talking to her, they walked out of the kitchen and back to the living room. Jessica and Sesshoumaru sat back down on the love seat. There was a knock at the door. Jessica got up and went to the door to see who was there. "Hello," Jessica said as she opened the door to see several of ehr friends. Sango, Miroku, Amber, Kagome, Inuyasha (who was hanging ouit with his friends after he left Jessica's place), Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and more. "Hi," they all said. They all went into the kitchen and some into the living room.

-Later that day (at the beach; In Jessica's POV)-

I looked around to see if anyboy was staring back. Now that my friends found out what was going on they began picking on me and saying 'good luck with Ice Prince'. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru don't get along at all. They are arguing over who gets to drive everyone back home when they leave the beach in a few minutes. I sat on Sesshoumaru's towel. I wore a white bikini with blue flowers on it. Everyone was drying off in the sun so they don't get the seats wet when they get into the car. I got up and walked over to the car and sat down in the drvier's seat.

-(Normal POV)-

Inuyasha looked down at Jessica who now sits in the driver's seat. "Hey you can't drive," Inuyasha said as he got in the car so Jessica wouldn't yell at him. The car that they used was Sesshoumaru's car. Jessica didn't want anybody else driving Sesshoumaru's car other than Sesshoumaru, himself. Sesshoumaru and the others got in the car and got seated. Jessica looked how she was seated. She was seated between the boys in the front. Jessica was happy there was no more arguing between the boys, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

-After dropping everybody off (Except for Jessica)-

They were at the entrance to Jessica's house. He parked the car in his driveway. They both got out and walked over to Jessica's house. Sesshoumaru opened the door to let them in and then shut it behind him when he saw Jessica enter the kitchen to see her father cooking dinner. "Hey papa," Jessica said as she walked over to him and hugged him tightly. She wasn't upset anymore. Her friends had took her out to get her calmed down enough so she wouldn't go all out to hurt someone. No dared to get her mad enough to make her hurt someone. Except for Naraku, who is a different story. Hehehehe Naraku was a jerk to her. HE never treated her right. Jessica looked at her plate which was the last plate to be made. Sesshoumaru had went home after seeing Jessica give her father a hug.

-FLashback-

_Jessica and Sesshoumaru were at the park talking after dropping everybody off. "Jessica you need to be nice since your father wante dyou to be safe and not tell you about the you know what," Sesshoumaru told her as she snuggled into his chest. They were still in the car at the park. Jessica didn't disagree with him. "okay Fluffy," she said as she watched him start the car up again._

-End the Flashback-

They ate dinner in silence. "Daddy I'm sorry for being upset with you about earlier," Jessica said as she washed the dirty dishes. Meiyo looked at his daughter when she spoke. He let a smile on his face. He was happy she forgave him for not telling her about what was going to happen when she was older. They all got ready for bed and went to sleep.


	10. The Things That Were Unknown

Hey there again hope you liked the first 9 chapters.

Jess:I need more readers

Sesshy: Sure let me use my SEXY POWERS

Kags: (shakes her head)

Inuyasha:wow

Koga:(sees Kags) MY WOMAN

Kags: Koga for the last time i am not your woman

Koga:yeah yeah what

Jess:(stares at Sesshy's as he uses his sexy powers)

Jess:THANKS LUNAMOON12

Sesshy:see i told you my sexy powers would bring more people

Jess:(hugs Sesshy)

Sesshy:(lets her hug him)

Everybody: on with the chapter

Chapter 10: The Things That Were Unknown

Jessica woke up to see that Sesshoumaru was already in her room getting her clothes ready for the day. She didn't want him probing around in her clothing. "You need to stay awake," he said as he went to a drawer. That is where she doesn't really want him to look in. She jumped up and ran over to her dresser drawer before Sesshoumaru got there. He knew she didn't want him looking through her stuff, but she was late waking up. He walked up closer than he ever did before. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head towards him. _/Oh god, oh god, is he going to kiss me?/ _she thought to herself. Jessica closed her eyes has he removed his hand. He was just teasing her, just letting her think he was going to kiss her, but he didn't. "We are going to go look for a house for us to live in together," he said as he walked over to her bed and sat down on it. Jessica grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. He was rushing things just like some people did. He didn't know that Naraku could be watching them right now.

-After a few minutes-

Sesshoumaru was getting irritated with her being in the bathroom long enough. He got up and opened the door to the bathroom to see her brushing her teeth. Jessica finished as she heard him open the door to her bathroom. "Can't you knock?" Jessica asked him. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm. "HEY LET GO OF ME!!!!!!!!" Jessica yelled. The real Sesshoumaru ran to her room and saw the exact person, himself. Jessica looked at both Sesshoumarus. "OH MY FRIGGIN' GOODNESS!!!!" she screamed as Sesshoumaru/Naraku yanked Jessica by the arm. The real Sesshoumaru looked at her and punched the fake Sesshoumaru in the face. The fake Sesshoumaru finally showed his real face. He turned into Naraku, who was the real person behind the fake Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru held Jessica close to his chest. Jessica was shaking in his arms. "What the hell are you doing here Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked him. Naraku looked at the shaking Jessica that was in Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Well, I am here for Jessica, I plan on putting her in thrall to me," Naraku said. Jessica heard that phrase before in a book she read at school in America. The book was called _'Wicked Book 1 and 2'_ and _'Wicked part 2 Book 3 and 4'_.

(A/N: hehehe Naraku has finally showed his face)

Jessica soon fell asleep after Naraku left her home. She had finally understood why Sesshoumaru wanted to go look for a house for them so they could spend their honeymoon at when and after they get married. (A/N: we all know that the marriage is going to be after they get out of high school) Sesshoumaru laid her on the couch downstairs. Kin sat on the love seat with his girlfriend. Jessica was asleep on the big couch. Sesshoumaru had her head laying on his lap. "YO," Kin said as he saw Jessica sit up from her little nap. They weren't going to let her brother know that Naraku was here a few minutes ago. Kin looked at Sesshoumaru and Jessica. There was a knock on the door.

(A/N: yup you get to meet Kin's girlfriend)

(A/N: I made the name Kin up and he is my imaginary big brother, 'cuz i got no real big brother)

Everybody came in and found somewhere to sit after Kagome had shut the door and came with them to the living room.


	11. Who's at the door

hey people, as you know sesshoumaru DOES NOT BELONG TO ME (cries) thanks Lunamoon12 and Sesshy's Angel

hehehe as welll sesshoumaru has a new power, he made it up by himself though.......this chapter might be short or longer....don't know yet. Well hope you don't mind me having mother made up and its not about my real mom so don't get on my bad side.

(A/N: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I SAW THE TWILIGHT MOVIE ON THE 22ND OF NOVEMBER........EVEN THOUGH ITS FIVE DAYS AFTER MY 16TH BIRTHDAY)

Jess:DUDE I want powers (sighs becuz she is human)

Sesshy:TOLD YOU SO I HAVE SEXY POWERS they brought Lunamoon12 and your friend amber

Kags/Inuyasha:wow

Everybody: on with duh chapter..............

Chapter 11: Who's at the door

Kin, Sesshoumaru, and Jessica walked to the front door, which is downstairs to see someone they knew walk in. "OMG!!! it's your mother..." Sesshoumaru muttered under his breath. Jessica knew exactly who it was. "Hello Kin and Jessica," Maiya said to her children. Kin ran down and hugged his mother. Jessica didn't she turned around and started to her room again, then stopped. "What are you doing here anyways?" Jessica asked her mother. Maiya looked up at her daughter and smiled. "Your dad had invited me for the weekend," Maiya replied. "YOU LIE!" Sesshoumaru muttered.

(A/N: well i don't have any ideas right now cuz i haven't been to school but i go back on Dec 1st from fall break and once i get through school i would have ideas rolling off sorry it had to be really short)


	12. The REAL Reason

hey people sorry about chapter 11 being short just didnt have any good ideas besides a short idea, because i blame the turkey i ate (kidding) but anyways i will probably make this one at least longer than chapter 11 if i can....sorry but i get ignored by my real mother but the mother i made up in this story isn't based on my mom okay peoples....I just don't like people making bad comments...i hope i don't get any..

Jess:wow ppl i base my real mom on my story mom okay

Sesshy:mmmhmmmmm.....

Jess:(sticks her tongue out at Sesshy)

Kags:(watched Jess and Sesshy)

Inuyasha/Koga: she doesn't mean anything in this fic about her real mom okay

Everybody: On with the chapter

Chapter 12: The REAL Reason

Jessica stood as Sesshoumaru called her mother a lier. "Sesshy don't say that, she called earlier and i can read it all over her face," Jessica said as she gave her mother a hug who returned it. "Sorry I had to send you away, that mean man made me okay, I don't hate you Jessica," Maiya said to her daughter. Jessica was happy at least her mother replied to her question from before. Meiyo walked in and saw the scene. Sesshoumaru now had Jessica back in his arms. Maiya and Kin were talking. "Hey what's up?" he said to everyone. "Hi," they replied back.

Meiyo eyed his daughter. "Don't worry Meiyo she was good," Maiya said for Jessica. Jessica smiled back. Meiyo carried in Maiya's bags. "It looks like you are moving back in with us," Kin said happily. "She is moving back in again Kin," his father said. Sesshoumaru said something in Jessica's ear to make her laugh. "haha," Jessica giggled. (A/N: wow she giggled)

Jessica looked at them. "Oh," Jessica looked at the others who looked at her. "YO SESSHOUMARU GET YOUR BUTT HOME!!!!!" Hhis father yelled from down the street. Sesshoumaru let Jessica go.

-A Few Hours Later-

Jessica, Meiyo (their father), Maiya (their mother), and Kin were watching Twilight on the computer. "I LOVE this movie daddy, I read 'Twilight', 'New Moon', and I am finishing 'Eclipse'," Jessica said as she saw Edward enter the lunch room when Bella asked the other girls who he was when he walked in. Kin was watching because he was asked to stay and watch. (A/N: the movie is two hours and four minutes long)

-Two Hours Later-

"Jessica hope liked it," Maiya said they were eating dinner. The dinner consisted of RAMEN! Jessica and Maiya was eating beef flavored, Kin eating a sandwich, and Meiyo eating chicken flavored. "I LOVED IT!!!!" Jessica exclaimed. Jessica finished her ramen and got up and cleaned her bowl out. "Edward Cullen and Bella Swan make a good couple," Kin admitted. "I wish vampires were real," Jessica said quietly. Jessica yawned then coughed. "Are you coming down with a cold or something?" Meiyo asked his daughter. "Just a cold," Jessica replied as she watched her mother grab a bottle of blue icking looking cough and sore throat medicine. (A/N: seriously ewwww) Jessica took the right amount that she was given. "YUCK!!!" Jessica said loudly.

Kin watched his sister make a funny expression after she took cough and sore throat medicine. "Now you have to take this at least everyday til the cough and your throat don't hurt no more," Maiya said to her daughter. (A/N: wow)

Jessica was tired from watching 'Twilight'. She was going to watch everyday at least once everyday or every other day. But she was going to look up different movies she can watch on the website her mother looked it up on.

They had eaten dinner earlier for a reason, but nobody was going say anything.

-Later that Night-

Jessica was in her white pajamas this time, Kin his regular muscle tee and boxers. Their parents had gone to bed. "Go to bed now sister," Kin said as he went to his room to sleep. "Fine," Jessica said as she finished watching 'Twilight' yet again. Jessica went to her room and went to bed.

-A Few Days Latter-

Days had passed with any excuse. Jessica and her mother had gotten over what had happened when they lived with the person who let them stay in his house. Meiyo and Maiya were married again for the second time. Jessica and Kin were both happy now that they had both their mother and father back together. But when it is time for them to get married to the ones they choose to get married to, their mother is going have their marriages already planned out for them when they ask.

"Hey mom," Jessica said as she was making her bed the next morning after the marriage of her father and her mother had happened. "Yes dear?" Maiya said as she walked in her daughter's room to see her making her bed. "I hope you and daddy are happy with each other now," Jessica replied. Maiya smiled at what her daughter just said to her. "We will be happy," Maiya said as she walked out and left to the kitchen. Jessica smiled and she was waiting for Sesshoumaru to arrive to pick her up for school.

-A Few Hours Latter-

Jessica and the students in her second period was heading to the cafeteria to eat lunch. Jessica didn't eat lunch, but her friends did. When she found her group of friends she walked up. They looked at her with smiles on their faces. "What?" Jessica asked as Sesshoumaru walked up and handed her a Kiwi slushie. Jessica took a sip and took a piece of cookie from Sesshoumaru.


	13. What A Day

hey people hope liked chapter 12 but chapter 13 might be or might not be long.....but when I type this story it comes off the tip of my tongue.......

Jess:I DON'T BASE MY REAL MOM ON MY STORY MOM

Sesshy: SHHHHH!!!! (he yelled)

Kags/Inuyasha/Koga: (stares at them)

Everyone: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

Chapter 13: What A Day

Jessica was finishing the Kiwi slushie that Sesshoumaru had gotten her for lunch. She had just thrown away her trash. She watched him eat the last cookie. "Hey Kags," Jessica said. "What?" Kagome asked her friend. "You seen Amber around?" Jessica asked. "No I haven't, sorry Jess," Kagome replied. "Oh okay," Jessica said. They were waiting for the bell to ring for 3rd period. They had the last lunch time. Kagome yanked Jessica's arm. "Come with me," she said as Jessica followed her. They had walked to the library for their third period.

-In The Library-

"You need to pay attention when the last lunch rings and not pay attention to Sesshoumaru all the time okay girl, Amber stayed home because she sick," Kagome said as they got a spot at two computers. They sat next to each other. Also they had a research project to do. Jessica was already done with her project. Kagome was the same way. So they both logged onto the internet. And clicked into the chatrooms.

In The Chatrooms Online:

FluffysGirl101: Yo ppl

GonnaKickSome1: Hey girl

Demonslayer: Hey you two

FluffyLuvshisGirl: Hey babe

FluffysGirl101: Hey Sesshy

InuYouKaiKagsMan: Hey Kags

GonnaKickSome1: Hey Inu

PervertedMonk!!: Hey Sango wanna go out with me?

Demonslayer: um....sure...Miro

FluffysGirl101: WAY TO GO MIROKU, YOU ROCK!!!

Demonslayer: UM...I got a question for you Jess

FluffysGirl101: Shoot for it

Demonslayer: Did you tell him to ask me out

FluffysGirl101: yea because he was going to tell me to go ask for him, so I told to ask you here in the chatroom

Demonslayer: oh okay

FluffyLuvshisGirl: Jess

GonnaKickSome1: Jess

InuYouKaiKagsMan: Jess

FluffysGirl101: WHAT????!!!!???

Everyone: YOU ROCK!!!

FluffysGirl101:YAY I am happy that I already did that stupid research project

PervertedMonk!! logged out

FluffyLuvshisGirl logged out

InuYouKaiKagsMan logged out

GonnaKickSome1 logged out

FluffyLuvshisGirl logged out

Demonslayer logged out

-Half an Hour Later-

Everyone was getting ready to be let out of third period to their last class of the day. Jessica kept walking out in circles because she couldn't wait til she gets to her last class of the to see Sesshoumaru again. Kagome grabbed Jessica by the arm and dragged her out of the library when the bell rang. They all rushed out of the library to get to class before the warning bell rang.

-After School-

Naraku was watching Jessica's everymove when she is in school and out of school. Right now he was waiting for her to walk out of the school doors. But when he didn't her come out. "Damn it she already left," he cursed.

-At Jessica's house-

Everybody hanging out at her house for the day. "Hey Jessica," Kin yelled from the kitchen. Jessica went to the kitchen.

-In the Kitchen-

"Yes big brother," Jessica asked him when she entered the kitchen to see what her brother wanted from her. "You know you have to keep an eye out for Naraku you know that?" Kin asked/said to his little sister who looked down. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT HIM okay," Jessica replied. She didn't want to talk about him because it would make her really sad if she began talking HIM. But when she gets rid of him out her life she would be free to do what she wanted to do on her own without looking out for Naraku's whereabouts. She never did want to do the stupid job. Maiya and Meiyo walked into the kitchen to see their children talking about Naraku.

Jessica stopped and looked at her parents when they gave each of them a hug. The others came into the kitchen was handed a drink to have. "Hey just remember okay," Kin said as he walked out of the kitchen. Jessica nodded at the statement or whatever it was. Sesshoumaru put his arms around her. "Did you kids go into the chatroom I created for you guys when you were at school?" Meiyo asked the kids. "Yup," they all said in unison. They heard music turn on in the living room. Jessica had walked out Sesshoumaru's arms to go back into the living room to turn on something to listen to. Country came from the living room.

The song that was on was 'Amarillo Sky' by Jason Aldean. Jessica loved country music still. But she listened to other types of music. Sesshoumaru and the others walked back into the living and sat down where they could find a spot. Sesshoumaru had picked Jessica up and sat her in his lap while they listened to music. "So you country music alot?" Sesshoumaru asked her. Everybody watched as Sesshoumaru tried to start a conversation between the two of them. "Yea I do, but I also listen other types of music though," Jessica replied. The next song was 'Johnny Cash' by Jason Aldean. "My playlist," Jessica explained as she pointed to the computer that was on.

-At least 5 hours later-

Jessica was already in her pajamas and sitting on her bed with Sesshoumaru next to her. They were getting ready to lay down and go to sleep like the rest of the others had already did. Jessica fell asleep quickly. Sesshoumaru followed suit.


	14. Authoress Note 1

hey people hope liked the past few chapters....I just wanted to let you know I am going to take a break until I get done with some studying for my tests that are coming up but I will post up some new chapters after I am done with my tests sorry to tell you guys this......but I am going to try to use more words.....meaning bigger words...if i can find them in the dictionary.........

Love,

Ryan Archer's Angel of Light

p.s. i hope you guys had good thanksgiving...i know did...cuz i ate sopme turkey.......stupid cough & throat medicine made me have a weird dream the other night......


	15. CHAPTER 14: OMG! WOW!

**Hey people hope you guys are ready for chapter 14. I hope you liked chapter 13. Well I did make some typo's in the note. Well here is a small role play.**

**Jess: THANKS LUNAMOON12 FOR YOUR REVIEWS**

**SESSHY: MY SEXY POWERS ARE AWESOME**

**JESS:(WHISPERS) HE'S SO OOC, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN**

**LUNAMOON12:YO PEOPLE I LOVE THIS STORY**

**JESS: WOW**

**KOGA: HEY**

**KAGS: HELLO**

**INUYASHA: WHAT THE HELL EVER**

**SANGO: DAMN YOU MONK**

**MIRO: I ONLY LOVE YOU SANGO**

**JESS: STOP YOU TWO**

**SESSHY: (PUTS ON A SOCK PUPPET SHOW)**

**-AFTER SESSHY'S SOCK PUPPET SHOW-**

**JESS: WOW (TOTALLY SAYS IT TWICE IN THIS ROLE PLAY)**

**KAGS: LOOKIE HERE**

**KIKYO: SHUT THE HELL UP KAGOME**

**INUYASHA: (SLAPS KIKYO ON THE FACE) STUPID WHORE**

**KIKYO: I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME INUYASHA**

**KAGS: YOU THOUGHT WRONG KIKYO, INUYASHA LOVES ME**

**JESS: YAY**

**SESSHY: (HUGS JESSICA)**

**EVERYONE: ON WIT DUH CHAPTUH (ON WITH THE CHAPTER)**

**CHAPTER 14: OMG! WOW!**

**JESSICA AND SESSHOUMARU WERE THE FIRST ONES UP. IT WAS ONLY TWO IN THE MORNING. JESSICA TURNED ON THE NEWS.**

**NEWS ANCHOR:JUST IN THE HIGH SCHOOL HAS JUST BEEN BURNED DOWN. WHICH MEANS MR. TAISHO LOST THOUSANDS OF DOLLARS.**

**JESSICA TURNED OFF THE TV. SHE LOOKED AT SESSHOUMARU, WHO AT THE MOMENT WAS CHANGING IN FRONT OF HER. SHE TURNED HER HEAD AWAY. SHE DIDN'T WANT TO SEE WHAT HE WAS DOING. SESSHOUMARU LOOKED AT HER FACE. IT WAS RED AS A TOMATO. JESSICA LOOKED UP AND SAW HIM LOOKING HER WITH A LOOKED THAT ASKED 'WHAT THE HELL.' THEY TURNED AND LOOKED AT THE CLOCK IT READ TWO THIRTY IN THE MORNING. THEY LAID BACK ON THE BED AND WAITED FOR LIKE EVER.**

**(A/N: WOW MAYBE THIS MAYBE A SHORT CHAPTER)**

**-LATER THAT DAY-**

**"HOLY MOLY, WHAT THE HELL," KAGOME SAID AS SHE SAW JESSICA AND SESSHOUMARU LAYING AGAINST EACH OTHER IN THE BACK YARD AT JESSICA'S PLACE. SESSHOUMARU LOOKED TO SEE THAT THEIR FRIENDS HAD ARRIVED NOW. JESSICA LOOKED TO WHERE SESSHOUMARU'S EYES LED. "YO," JESSICA SAID TO THEM. KAGOME, SANGO, MIROKU, INUYASHA, KOGA, AND AYAME HAD ARRIVED TO SEE IF THEY CAN STAY TIL LATER TOMORROW. JESSICA'S FATHER HAD SAID THEY COULD. "WOW, WE CAN'T NO TIME TOGETHER WITHOUT INTERRUPTIONS CAN WE," JESSICA MUTTERED UNDER HER BREATH.**

**-THAT NIGHT-**

**THE TEENAGERS HAD THROWN A PARTY JUST FOR THEMSELVES. MEIYO LOOKED AT THE CLEAN LIVING ROOM. HE NEVER THOUGHT THEY WOULD CLEAN UP AFTER THE PARTY.**

**(A/N: WOW)**

**-WITH SESSHOUMARU AND JESSICA-**

**THEY BOTH WERE FINALLY ALONE. THE RADIO WAS TURNED ON. THEY WERE LISTENING TO 'LET IT ROCK' ON 'WABB 97.5' AND WERE LAYING AGAINST EACH OTHER. THEY OTHERS WERE ALREADY ASLEEP. JESSICA KNEW HER FATHER WAS ALREADY HOME FROM WORK. THEY ALL HAD JUST FOUND OUT THAT THE HIGH SCHOOL WAS GONE. SESSHOUMARU HAD CALLED HIS FATHER AT WORK TO SEE IF THE STOCKS FELL. HIS FATHER'S REPLY WAS 'YES ABOUT FORTY-FIVE HUNDRED THOUSANDS DOLLARS AND MORE.' **

**JESSICA NEVER WANTED TO BE ALONE BY HERSELF. SHE WANTED SESSHOUMARU TO STAY BY HER SIDE. (A/N: AND THIS IS WHY THE STORY IS CALLED SOMEONE LOVE ME FOREVER PLEASE)**

**SHE SOON FELL ASLEEP WITH SESSHOUMARU DOING THE SAME AFTER HE WRAPPED HIS ARMS AROUND HER BODY, SO SHE'D STAY WARM THROUGH THE NIGHT. MEIYO OPENED THE DOOR TO HIS DAUGHTER'S BEDROOM. HE SAW THAT WERE ASLEEP. HE KNEW THAT THEY DIDN'T GET MUCH SLEEP LAST NIGHT BECAUSE THEY KNEW THEIR FRIENDS WERE COMING OVER HERE IN THE AFTERNOON. HE SHUT THE DOOR QUIETLY.**

**-WITH KIN AND NICOLE-**

**"DO YOU THINK THAT SESSHOUMARU WILL STAY WITH MY SISTER FOREVER," KIN ASKED HIS GIRLFRIEND NICOLE. SHE LOOKED AT HIM. MEIYO KNOCKED ON THE DOOR. "COME IN," NICOLE SAID. MEIYO OPENED THE DOOR TO SEE THAT THEY WERE STILL AWAKE. "YOU TWO NEED TO GO TO SLEEP," MEIYO SAID TO ALREADY SLEEPY KIDS. THEY SOON ALL FELL ASLEEP.**

**-WITH NARAKU-**

**"DAMN THAT DOG SESSHOUMARU TAISHO," NARAKU CURSED UNDER HIS BREATH. HE WANTED TO GET RID OF JESSICA AND GO THROUGH LIFE WITHOUT HER, BUT IT WASN'T GOING TO BE EASY. HE WAS LAYING DOWN ON HIS BED AND FELL ASLEEP.**

**(A/N: HOPE YOU LIKED IT)**


	16. CHAPTER 15: SHOULD THEY KNOW?

**Hey people. hoped you liked chapter fourteen. weel, if you want to star in this story. give your name, age, hair and eye color. (A/N: NO ONE SHOULD BE SAD)**

**JESS: YAY**

**SESSHY: WHY WOULD YOU BE HAPPY?**

**JESS: 'CUZ I JUST FINISHED CHAPTER 14**

**KAGS: (SNICKERS) HEHEHEHEHEHE**

**INUYASHA: WOW, 'FEH'**

**JESS: (WHISPERS TO SESSHY) KILL HIM**

**SESSHY: REALLY?**

**KOGA: STUPID MUTT**

**KIKYO: DAMN IT WHY CAN'T YOU STUPID BLONDE GIVE ME A BOYFRIEND**

**JESS: (ATTACKS KIKYO) BITCH**

**EVERYONE: (WATCHES JESS BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OU OF KIKYO)**

**JESS: NOW YOU WILL LEARN NOT TO CALL ME A STUPID BLONDE, KINKYHOE**

**KIKYO: (BATTERED AND BRUISED) WHATEVER**

**EVERYONE: ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 15: SHOULD THEY KNOW?**

**JESSICA WOKE UP TO SEE THE BOYS TALKING AT HER BEDROOM DOOR. "SO ARE YOU?" SHE HEARD KIN ASK. HER BROTHER, SESSHOUMARU, AND HER FATHER WERE STANDING AT HER DOOR. SHE GOT UP AND WALKED OVER TO THEM. "GOOD MORNING GUYS," JESSICA SAID AS SHE HUGGED SESSHOUMARU. HE HUGGED HER BACK. THEY ALL LEFT HER ROOM TO MEET THE OTHERS IN THE KITCHEN, WHO WERE ALREADY EATING LUNCH. "HUH?" SHE ASKED. "WE LET YOU SLEEP IN A LITTLE LONGER," HER FATHER SAID. "OH.....OKAY," JESSICA SAID AS SHE SAT DOWN IN HER SPOT. SESSHOUMARU SAT IN THE CHAIR NEXT TO HER.**

**-AFTER LUNCH-**

**EVERYONE HAD GONE BACK HOME. MEIYO AND MAIYA LEFT FOR WORK AGAIN, THEY HAD ONLY CAME BACK FOR THEIR LUNCH BREAK. KIN AND NICOLE LEFT TO GO TO THE BEACH. SO THAT ONLY LEAVES JESSICA AND SESSHOUMARU THERE ALONE. "SO WE ARE FINALLY ALONE TOGETHER," SESSHOUMARU SAID AS HE PLOPPED DOWN NEXT TO HER ON THE COUCH. "YUP, AND I WONDER IF IT WILL LAST," JESSICA REPLIED. THEY SAT THERE IN SILENCE WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO INTERRUPT THEM. AFTER SEVERAL MINUTES OF WAITING, SESSHOUMARU SPOKE FIRST.**

**"SO WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO SINCE THERE IS NO SCHOOL?" HE ASKED HER AS SHE CLIMBED INTO HIS LAP. "WELL, I WANT TO BE WITH YOU, ALONE. BUT I DON'T WANT TO DO SOMETHING THAT I AIN'T SUPPOSE TO DO. SO YOU PICK," JESSICA ANSWERED HIM. HE LOOKED HER IN THE EYES. "OKAY KISS ME," HE SAID AS JESSICA BLINKED AT WHAT HE JUST SAID JUST NOW. "OKAY," SHE SAID AS HE LOWERED HIS FACE TO GET CLOSER SO SHE COULD REACH HIM. SHE LEANED UP AND CLOSED THE EMPTY SPACE BETWEEN THEIR FACES. HE GRABBED HER FACE AND DEEPENED THE KISS BY PUSHING HIS TONGUE INSIDE HER MOUTH. HE MOVED HER BODY SO HE COULD BE ON TOP OF HER. HE BROKE THE KISS. "W-W-W-WHY'D YOU STOP?" SHE ASKED SHOCKED.**

**HE LOOKED AT WITH A GRIN ON HIS FACE. HE HAD BEEN KISSING HER FOR AT LEAST TEN MINUTES. "YOU LIKED ME KISSING YOU?" HE ASKED. JESSICA SMILED AS SHE BEGAN TO SPEAK. "MMMMMHMMMMM," SHE REPLIED.**

**(A/N: WOW THAT WAS WELL DIFFERENT THAN OTHERS)**

**THEY WERE AT LEAST ALONE FOR ANOTHER TWO HOURS TIL HER FATHER, KIN, AND NICOLE COMES HOME.**

**-TWO HOURS LATER-**

**"WE'RE HOME!!" KIN SAID AS HE, HIS FATHER, AND NICOLE WALKED IN. SESSHOUMARU HEARD THEM COME IN WHEN THEY OPENED THE DOOR AND KIN YELLED. JESSICA WAS A MESS. HER HAIR ALL TANGLED, AND HER BEING TIRED. KIN WALKED INTO THE LIVING ROOM TO SEE IF HE COULD FIND HIS LITTLE SISTER. "SO DID YOU HAVE FUN BEING ALONE?" HE ASKED HIS LITTLE SISTER. "UMMMM..........., YES I DID HAVE FUN BEING ALONE WITH HIM, AND HE KISSED ME, THAT'S ALL THAT HAPPENED OKAY," SHE REPLIED AS SHE PUT HER HAIR UP IN A MESSY BUN.**

**-AT DINNER-**

**THEY WERE HAVING STEAK, RICE, CORN, AND GREEN BEANS. SESSHOUMARU LOOKED AT JESSICA WHO WAS WASHING HER PLATE. "YOU OKAY SIS?" KIN ASKED HER. MAIYA AND MEIYO HAD GONE TO BED. THEY ALL HAD WASHED THEIR DISHES. "NOTHING IS WRONG, K," SHE REPLIED. SESSHOUMARU PUT HIS ARMS AROUND HER.**

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

**_"YO NARAKU," JESSICA SAID SHE CAME AROUND THE CORNER TO SEE HIM MAKING OUT WITH SOMEONE ELSE. SHE KNEW WHO IT WAS. NARAKU LOOKED UP AND JESSICA SAW KIKYO'S FACE. SHE RAN BACK INTO THE COURTYARD TO WHERE EVERYONE WAS. SHE WAS CRYING HER HEART OUT. NARAKU HAD JUST MADE HIS POINT ABOUT BREAKING UP WITH HER._**

**_-END FLASHBACK-_**

**-LATER-**

**EVERYONE HAD FALLEN ASLEEP, EXCEPT JESSICA. SHE WAS UP BECAUSE SHE COULDN'T GET TO SLEEP. SESSHOUMARU WOKE UP TO SEE HER STILL AWAKE. "WHAT'S WRONG?" HE ASKED HER. "CAN'T SLEEP," SHE REPLIED. HE PUT HIS ARMS AROUND HER AND SHE LAID AGAINST HIS BODY. AFTER AWHILE HE HELD HER CLOSE TO HIS BODY SO SHE WOULD FALL ASLEEP. SHE HAD DONE WHAT HE WAS THINKING, SHE HAD FALLEN ASLEEP. HE WENT BACK TO SLEEP AS WELL. HE WOULD WANT TO TALK TO HER TOMORROW ABOUT WHY SHE SAID SHE COULDN'T SLEEP. **

**-WITH NARAKU-**

**HE WAS PACING BACK AND FORTH IN HIS ROOM. HE WAS THINKING ABOUT STAYING WITH KIKYO AND LEAVING SESSHOUMARU AND JESSICA ALONE FOREVER. HE KNEW SHE WANTED SOMEONE TO LOVE HER FOREVER. HE DIDN'T HE EVEN LIKE HER WHEN HE FIRST MET HER. HE HAD USED HER TO GET TO KIKYO. BUT HE DID GET KIKYO. JESSICA HAD CAUGHT HIM MAKING OUT KIKYO AT SCHOOL IN THE 9TH GRADE. NARAKU LAID DOWN AND FELL ASLEEP THINKING AND GOING WITH THE PLAN.**

**(A/N: HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER)**


	17. AUTHORESS 2

hey people I AM WRITINT THE CHAPTERS ON PAPER AND THEN POSTING THEM UP OKAY. WHEN YOU WANT TO STAR IN MY FIC JUST MESSAGE ME THROUGH MY PROFILE OKAY. IF YOU HAVE MYSPACE THEN EMAIL ME THERE. .com/gaarasgirl1992


	18. Authoress 3

Hey People sorry that i wasnt updating a lot lately. I have been tired and and now i got exams next week on wednesday and thursday. so i will at least over the summer update more before school starts up again. so forgive but this is an notice to my readers okay sorry. and another reason is that i am at my grandpa's place to help him out. he's very sick. he has cancer, he surgery recently and thats another reason. so please forgive me.


	19. Chapter 16

Hey People

Jess:HEy PEOPLE IM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SUMMER BREAK IS COMING UP!!!

Sesshoumaru: Yes we know of that already so get on with the show

Jess:STOP RIMING!!!

Sesshoumaru:(whispers) doesnt know how to spell that word correctly

Jess: (walks away)

Chapter 16: Just Not The Typical Day For Anyone

It was the next and everyone was assembled into the kitchen.

"Yo good morning," Jessica said sleeply as she nearly fell over a chair that was pulled out for her. She caught her fall as she sat down in the chair.

Kagome looked at her and smiled. "You have a good night sleep with the big----" she started.

Jessica looked up at her and glared. Kagome hid behind Inuyasha. "Don't call him a dog, that's my job, miko. So you better know your place. You got that?" Jessica said bitterly.

Everyone looked at her. Jessica looked like she was not in a good mood. Yet no one wanted to bother her when she was in this state of mind.

"You that was uncalled for Jessica," Inuyasha yelled as he stood up straight. Jessica looked at himm with a look that would kill.

(A/N: well you would guess that I am not the person to be messed with when early in the morning and that's why I put that in this)

"What did you say half-breed?" Jessica asked bitterly. Sesshoumaru had just walked into the kitchen to everyone centered around the table. He walked over to see that Jessica and Inuyasha were arguing with each other.

"I said that was uncalled for you incompetant (A/N: have no clue how to spell) girl?" Inuyasha yelled again. Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha lunged for Jessica. He didn't want to stop it since he just woke up because of the ruckus that was going on in here. Jessica moved outta the way.

-With Naraku-

Naraku had woken up early this morning to email Jessica to tell her that he was moving with Kikyo to America and never coming back. He walked around the airport with Kikyo.

"You know it was the right thing to do since you left her in the nineth grade with me," Kikyo said.

(A/N: and this is the last time you will see this scene with Naraku and Kikyo)

-Back With Jessica and Company-

"You stupid girl," Inuyasha said as he slung her into the wall. Kagome watched as her friend was slammed into a wall by her boyfriend, meaning Kagome's boyfriend. Jessica got up and walked over to Inuyasha and slapped him.

"Look Inuyasha you maybe Kagome's boyfriend but you can never compare to your brother, I maybe a girl but I am in a higher demon rank than you. My father works with your father to keep both our families safe and well fed. I am a Aida for heavens sake. We are the last of our kind and my kind are higher than your father's will ever be. And that's why our fathers work so hard together to get along for our sake, but that's been disrupted by you, you a halfbreed." Jessica said as she walked to the sink and washed her hands. "And we are higher than Midoriko, and since Kagome is her descendent, we are higher than her," she finished as went back to her room to change. Sesshoumaru and the others watched as she left.

"Don't know what her problem is, but she needs to learn her place," Inuyasha muttered. Sesshoumaru looked at his younger half brother. He sat down in Jessica's chair. Everyone sat in their respective seats.

"Little brother," Sesshoumaru started. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru. He had just sitten in his chair.

"What Sesshoumaru do you have a problem with me or her?" he asked. Sesshoumaru looked at everyone who was here.

"Neither," Sesshoumaru said as he took bite of his food. Then a sip of his drink or rather Jessica's. He then went to work on explaining why Jessica said that. "She is the main descendent of Lord Gaia and Lady Amaya even though she was born in America," he began.

Everyone looked at him. "And what does that mean and what does that have to do with the current situation?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru looked at him.

(A/N: wow a lot of looking at each other)

"Well Inuyasha. She has a history of being that way when she met her ancestors when she was only four years old. They told her the whole thing about her destiny and fate. But she declined that she would end up that way. She actually doesn't mean that when said said the stuff just a bit ago. She doesn't really fit in here. She's a elemental demoness." He said finishing the explanation. Jessica was standing right behind him.

"And what do you mean by I don't fit in here, huh fluffy?" Jessica asked sadly as she sat in his lap. "Oh naraku moved to america where we dont have to see his ugly face anymore," she added. Sesshoumaru put his arms around her. She laid her head against his chest and glared up at him when he looked down at her.

"What babe?" he asked as everyone stared at them. Jessica looked at everyone who was staring at her and Sesshoumaru.

"Well we can't have privacy here in the kitchen so lets go to my room," Jessica said as she got left back to her. Sesshoumaru followed her.

Inuyasha and the others looked at their friends who just left to go upstairs. "Oh, did I tell you guys that Jessica and Sesshoumaru have been engaged since last Saturday?" Inuyasha said as he was cornered against the wall.

"No you didn't Inuyasha," they said in unison.

-With Jessica and Sesshoumaru (in her room)-

Jessica sat on her bed with Sesshoumaru next to her. "You know that Inuyasha has just spilled the beans," she said she laid back fully on the bed. He rolled on top of her. Jessica's face went red.

"And you do know that you do look cute when you are blushing like crazy, right?" he asked as he kissed her neck and went to her ear next as he whispered that. Jessica tensed under his body.

"Yeah, now i know," she muttered. Sesshoumaru then grabbed at her clothes. "Hey what are you doing?" she asked he kissed crushed his lips down on hers taking her real first kiss from her. And ripping her clothing off.

-With Inuyasha and Gang-

"Wonder what their doing now?" Kagome said aloud as the others looked at her. They had moved from the kitchen to the living room after cleaning up in there.

"I dont wanna know," Inuyasha said as he put his arms around her.

(A/N: what would we do without a lemon scene with jessica and sesshoumaru next chapter, and yes I'm leaving a cliff hanger)


	20. Authoress 4

hey i am gonna be evil. but if you wanna help me with a lemon scene just private message me through here or at koganaraku92 at yahoo dot com. hehehe


	21. authoress 5

hey ppl

hey im not gonna be on now for awhile my grandfather had passed away on the June 28th and im still greiving


	22. authoress 6

hey people nice to type again and update my story


	23. authoress 7

hey its me everybody i feel like rewriting this sometime when i get back on a regular computer and im talking about the lemon scene that is suppose to be next chapter as soon as i can okay please dont be upset im just informing you about my situation at the moment i using my friends laptop for this right now so i can tell you this. as you already know or might not im starting my naruto fic thats gonna be a blast to write for yall. im taking my time on my yu yu hakusho one and i hope you will like it oo as soon as i can post it up here on my dang account. it sucks not having a real computer right now. some of my friends are graduating this year and im stuck with some really perverted friends that are juniors at the moment. yea i rather stick with jiraiya as the mosted perverted but my friends are an exception.


End file.
